


Training

by BeeCeit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, How Do I Tag, Self-Harm, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeCeit/pseuds/BeeCeit
Summary: Remus stumbles into Roman's "training" sessionIt's a lot less fun than it sounds
Comments: 10
Kudos: 133





	Training

It was a beautiful day in the imagination. ...for Remus, at least. The sky was grey, the vultures were out, the smell of blood filled the air, and he could hear Roman screaming.

Well, maybe that last one was getting annoying, but hey, he wasn’t one to kinkshame. If Roman felt like spicing things up in the bedroom, that was on him.

“Useless piece of shit!”

Remus recoiled, hearing his own voice coming from Roman’s tower. 

“Okay, that’s just disgusting, even by my standards.”

Definitely not a sex thing, then. Overcome by curiosity, Remus snapped himself into Roman’s castle.

“Alright, Ro Bro, what’s-”

Remus made eye contact with a blood-covered version of himself, before looking down to see Roman laying on the ground, beaten to a pulp.

“What… the absolute fuck?”

Roman looked up at the real Remus with fear in his eyes, before snapping away the figment.

“You trying to replace me or something, Roman? Because this is a weird fucking way to do it.”

Roman rolled his eyes and sat up, summoning a roll of bandages.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

Remus' eyes nearly popped out of his skull. 

“Oh, yeah, I’m definitely the ridiculous one. How hard did you get fake me to knock your head?”

“Oh, no, the concussion was from Patton. Well, the fake one. ...I think it was Patton, I don’t remember exactly.”

“You summoned a fake Patton to give you a concussion? That’s a whole new level of Daddy issues.”

“It’s training.” Roman stood slowly and patched himself up. “You walk on rocks to develop calluses. You drink poison to become immune. This is how I develop pain tolerance.”

“Yeah, I might almost slightly believe you if you weren’t making the figments look like me and Patton.”

Roman shrugged, pulling a clean shirt on.

“Makes it hurt less when it actually happens. Not that I think Patton would ever raise a weapon on anyone, of course, but still. Emotions.”

“You’re way too nonchalant about this.”

“Eh, it’s not like you’re going to tell anyone about this, I might as well share.”

Remus frowned.

“How do you know I won’t tell anyone?”

“Because that would require you to care. Next time you see Janus, let him know that he left his cane in the living room, would you? Patton keeps tripping over it.”

“You- I-”

“Thanks.”

Roman sank out without another word, leaving Remus alone in the blood-covered room.

“What the fuck?”


End file.
